In The Dark
by Mismatchsoxes
Summary: Grimmjow never thought he'd need a bodyguard, but when his life threatened by mysterious circumstances, his world will change, but for good or for worse? Grimmichi/Ichigrimm (idk yet) AU. Rated T for language and future gore. Character death much later.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, here's a story that has been on my mind for awhile. I know I haven't updated my other story in quite some time but hopefully if I write more frequently inspiration will come easier :) Hopefully this will be a good story... On to ze story!

* * *

"Grimmjow, did you even here anything I said?"

Grimmjow turned his head with a look of disgust and replied, "Ugh yes, 'you'll be gone for a while, blah, blah, blah' the usual, right? I'll be by myself like always."

"Of course not. You will have Uliquorra."

Rising from his chair, Grimmjow rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, Father."

"Grimmjow," his father began, "one day you will run this company, I need you to have a better attitude."

Turning, Grimmjow grumbled, "I've never wanted to run this company. Find someone else."

His father sighed and stood from his chair. Striding to the door be swung it open and called, "Uliquorra, please take Grimmjow home."

"Yes, sir," Uliquorra said appearing in the doorway.

"Thank you."

"Of course, Aizen-sama."

* * *

"I hate him."

"I know, Grimmjow-sama."

"You know what else I hate? You calling me 'Grimmjow-sama'."

"I know, Grimmjow-sama."

With a bark of annoyed laughter, Grimmjow turned from the window and made eye-contact with Uliquorra in  
the rear-view mirror and said quietly, "I don't want to take over the company."

Uliquorra's eyes softened minutely, "I know, Grimmjow." They rode in silence until a large house loomed into view.

Uliquorra parked the car and turned off the ignition as Grimmjow pushed the door open. "I wish we had a smaller house," he complained turning to Uliquorra.

"Yes, you've said that-" Uliquorra started but stopped and grunted when a silenced gun's zing was heard through the air.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as Uliquorra put his hand on the wound, pulling it back to reveal bright crimson on his fingers.

"Run," Uliquorra commanded after the shock receded. He grabbed Grimmjow's arm and started to sprint, Grimmjow stumbling behind him.

They were almost up the driveway when two more 'zing's' were heard and Uliquorra fell to the ground. Cursing he said, "They've shot my legs, you need to run with out me."

"What? I can't do that!" Grimmjow argued.

"You have to. Run, hide somewhere."  
"Why? What's even happening-" but he stopped short when a bullet was shot into his shoulder, flying in deep into the muscle, "Ah!" he yelped and then fell to the ground when another bullet made it to his shin.

"Fuck," he hissed trying to stanch the flow of blood. The world was spinning now as he lifted his head at the sound of Uliquorra's voice, "Grimmjow, you have to stay with me."

"I'm here, I'm just dizzy," he said with an unsteady voice.

"I know, but you have to keep talking to me. It seems someone has called the  
police."

In a pain filled mind, Grimmjow vaguely heard the sirens of emergency vehicles,"Ah, that's good."

"Grimmjow," Uliquorra said in a warning tone.

"Hmm?"

"Open your eyes."

"They are open."

"No, no they are not."

"Oh, okay," Grimmjow said before passing out from blood loss.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Plz review? Constructive criticism is accepted because I don't even know what I'm doing...


	2. Chapter 2

First off, THANK YOU! You guys are awesome Thank you to those who read/reviewed/favorited/followed/etc. It makes me sooo sooo so , so sorry for slow update, and that's it. Okay for being awesome here is the second chapter... On to ze story!

* * *

To say Grimmjow was annoyed, was a complete and utter understatement.

"Beep_, _beep, beep..."

_For fuck's sake, _Grimmjow thought, _please turn off that fucking noise._

"Beep, beep, beep.."

"Grrr," he groaned out prying his eyes open, thankfully the lights were dimmed. Looking around the room his eyes landed on a green mass of hair next to his bed. There could only be one person in the world with that bright of hair, "Nel," he said with a gravelly voice.

The head raised to show a face still soft with sleep, "Hn?" she asked quietly. Blinking, recognition appeared in her eyes as she brightly smiled.

"Grimmy!" Nel squealed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around a still sore Grimmjow.

"Nel. Please. Can't. Breath." Grimmjow ground out, bones creaking from the treatment he was receiving.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Grimm!" Nel apologized letting go of him and pulling away. Tears clouded her eyes as she looked down at him fondly, "When I got the call I was beside myself with worry, and when I finally got to see you," she took in a shaky breath, "I was so scared, I thought you were gonna die."

Grimmjow's gaze softened as he took her hand in his, "That won't happen for a while, Nel."

"What if it does?" she questioned a stray tear sliding down her cheek.

"It won't," he said without hesitation.

Nel looked at him uncertainly but didn't challenge his answer. She sat down on the plastic hospital chair and pulled it closer to the bed.

"How's Uliquorra?" Grimmjow asked after she got as comfortable as you can in a plastic chair.

"He's doing great!" she answered cheerfully. Then her expression sobered slightly as she recounted his injuries, "He was shot in both legs, one a flesh wound, one slicing a tendon, and a another flesh wound on his arm."

"Hmm, that sounds horrible," he said in return.

"Yeah but it could have been much worse."

"_Knock, knock," _came a voice from outside as a nurse opened the door, "Good evening Jaegerjaques-san, nice to see you're up. You have a visitor."

The young nurse opened the door all the way to let the visitor in.

He was not a welcome visitor.

"Father," Grimmjow ground out. The nurse feeling the tension in the growing in the room quickly said her goodbyes and shut the door, leaving the room in silence.

Aizen's eyes flicked to Nel as he stood there and he said pleasantly, "It is nice to see you Nelliel."

"Yes, it's nice to see you as well, Uncle." That of course was a blatant lie, and everyone new it. Neliel didn't hate him with the roaring anger Grimmjow procured, but it was a simmering loathing she had inside her.

"So," Aizen started, striding to an unoccupied chair, " You might have questions, yes?"

"Pfft, 'might?'" Grimmjow asked with a disgusted sound, "You bet your ass we do."

"Ah," Aizen answered blandly.

"How 'bout we start with the most obvious question," Grimmjow spat. He knew something shady was going on and somehow it was related to his father, "Why the fuck were Uliquorra and I shot multiple fucking times?"

"Hmm, that is a wonderful question, but with that I'd need to tell you all of the information before that," Aizen replied coolly.

"Does it look like I'm going anywhere soon?" Grimmjow questioned gesturing to the cast on his leg.

"No, I suppose not, hmm, okay. Nelliel would you mind stepping out for a moment?"

"Yes," she responded.

"Uhm," he said surprised, then cleared his throat and spoke again, "So-"

"I'm staying."

"Hmm. Then I'll have to get a bodyguard for you as well," Aizen muttered to himself.

"Woah, wait. Bodyguards?" Grimmjow interrupted.

"Yes," Aizen answered looking at Grimmjow, "You will be needing bodyguards now that you are at risk from the information you are about to receive. That and you both are targets to hurt me, mostly you Grimmjow.

"That's all fine and good but what information is so important that we need bodyguards?" Nel inquired.

"Ah, yes, as I was saying. This might come as a surprise, but I was going to tell you soon, Grimmjow," he looked pointedly at said man, "Las Noches Insurance isn't _really_ an insurance agency."

"Go on," Grimmjow prompted, his eyes narrowing.

"We are an intelligence agency, against another agency, Seireitei."

"Wait, so Seireitei is a intelligence agency as well?"

"Correct."

"So can I make the guess, if this is all true, Seireitei people were the ones shooting at me and Ulqui."

"I think that would be a correct assumption," Aizen concurred.

"That's just dandy."

* * *

After a quiet dinner amongst the three, Nel quietly cleared her throat and asked, "So, bodyguards?"

"Mmm," Aizen responded, wiping his mouth with a napkin, "I have arranged for Grimmjow's to come tomorrow morning, I'll have to plan one for you as well. But no matter if it's for my favorite niece," he finished with a placating smile.

It gave Nel the creeps and sent a shiver down her back.

If Aizen noticed this, he made no indication of it as he said, "I'll leave you to your evening. Good night Grimmjow, Nelliel." And with a nod of his head he opened the door and left.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow but he gives me the creeps," Nel said after she was sure he was gone.

"No need to be sorry, he's my own father and I can't stand that bastard."

With a sigh Nel stood and walked to the couch on the other side of the room and lied down. "My butt hurts from sitting in that god forsaken chair all day."

Laughing Grimmjow replied, "At least you get to walk around, I'm kinda unable to," pointing to his leg.

"Haha yeah, sucks to be you," Nel giggled out.

With a petulant pout, Grimmjow responded, "Hmmph whatever, goodnight."

"Haha, goodnight Grimmy."

* * *

"Fuck this," Grimmjow growled, pushing the yellow monstrosity on his plate away from him.

"Language, Grimmjow-sama," a quiet voice said.

"Shaddap, Ulqui!" Grimmjow replied.

"Why so on edge, Grimmy?" Nel asked concernedly.

"I don't want to meet this so called "bodyguard"."

"It won't be that bad Grimmjow-sama."

"Ugh! You're not allowed to talked to me if you call me that, Uliquorra!"

"I am sorry."

"Hmmph whatever," Grimmjow mumbled, trying to cross his arms but failing and instead stared at his blankets with murder on his mind.

"C'mon Grimmy. It won't be as bad as you think. Just think, some muscular tough guy will protect you from life's dangers at every given moment," Nel explained dreamily, eyes glazed over in a daydream.

Snapping his fingers in front of Nel's face garnering her attention, Grimmjow said with disgust, "Please only you would hope for that. It will probably be some bumbling idiot, his only purpose for being there is for show so people don't mess with the precious Los Noches heir."

"Well there's another scenario," Nel answered biting her thumb-nail.

"Ayup."

"_Knock, knock," _came the same voice from the previous night. The door swung open to show the nurse and she said, "Hello Jeagerjaques-san, Cifer-san. Jeagerjaques-san has another visitor. A popular man you must be," she said with a smile.

She opened the door fully to let a young man in who looked like he couldn't be over 19 years old.

"Have a nice visit," added as she left the door once again.

Silence ensued.

And continued.

Then, with an awkward cough, the young man said, "You must be Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"Yup, and, who the fuck are you?"

"Grimmjow!"

"Nah, that's my fault. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, your new bodyguard."

And even more silence.


End file.
